An entity that procures goods and services from a supply chain may be exposed to risk based on the financial stability of links, or suppliers, in the supply chain. Financial information about a link may relate to the financial stability of the link. Although abundant financial information is available, it is typically difficult to organize and interpret the information in a manner that validates financial stability. It also is typically difficult to identify particular items of financial information that are likely to support financial analysis.
It therefore would be desirable to provide apparatus, methods, and computer readable media for providing a supply chain link performance change indicator.